She wants him to be with
by JamesMarsters15
Summary: BS - romantisches Zusammenkommen, Verschwinden einer der drei Moiren, Tod und AU
1. Default Chapter

She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 1 - Überlegungen  
  
Buffy und Spike waren mal wieder gemeinsam auf Streife. Als sie einer Gruppen von Vampiren in die Arme liefen. Zwei der vier waren gleich zu einem Staubhaufen verarbeitet, aber die anderen Zwei waren nicht so leicht zu besiegen.  
  
Buffy rang gerade mit einem Vampir, mit dem sie nicht leicht fertig wurde. Deshalb schrie sie in Spikes Richtung, er solle seinen Hintern in Bewegung setzen und ihr helfen.  
  
Spike aber kämpfte selbst gerade mit einem sehr starken Vampir, deshalb konnte er ihr nicht helfen, auch wenn er gewollt hätte, und das hätte er bestimmt. Spike hatte Glück, da sein Gegner einen Moment nicht aufgepasst hatte, und so konnte er ihm mit Leichtigkeit das Genick brechen und ihn damit auslöschen.  
  
Buffy war inzwischen von dem Vampir auf den Boden gedrängt worden, er beugte sich gerade über sie und wollte sie beißen, als ein Pflock sein Unleben beendete.  
  
"Danke, Spike, das war wirklich knapp!", sagte Buffy noch etwas schnaufend.  
  
"Hab ich doch gern gemacht, meine Süße.", erwiderte Spike.  
  
"Ich sagte doch ich bin nicht deine Süße, verstehst du das denn noch immer nicht, Spike?", keifte sie ihn an.  
  
Spike verstand es nur zu gut, doch er liebte sie und er hoffte insgeheim, dass sie dasselbe empfand, wie er.  
  
Spike und Buffy hielten noch eine Weile Ausschau nach irgendwelchen Dämonen oder Ähnlichem. Währenddessen unterhielten sie sich über Dawn, welche, nach Buffys Meinung sehr schlecht in der Schule war. Spike hingegen verteidigte seinen Krümel, indem er sagte, Dawn sei noch ein Teenager, und sie habe noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich, sie würde schon selbst wissen, was sie zu tun hatte. Buffy war da ganz anderer Ansichten als Spike. Sie war der Überzeugung, dass Dawn einen guten Beruf erlernen sollte, und dafür brauchte sie natürlich gute Noten. Damit war für Buffy das Thema beendet. Sie wendete sich zum Gehen, da griff Spike nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich heran.  
  
Buffy konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, als Spike ihr so eindringlich in die Augen sah, deshalb legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Hüften und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Da er zuerst nicht wusste was mit ihm geschah, erwiderte er den Kuss erst kurze Zeit später. Erst ca. eine Minute später lösten sie sich von einander. Buffy war etwas verwirrt, deshalb rannte sie so schnell sie konnte davon. *Warum hab ich ihn schon wieder geküsst, jetzt war ich doch gar nicht verzweifelt, oder etwa doch?* Spike wollte ihr zuerst nach laufen, doch dann entschied er, dass es besser sei, sie laufen zu lassen, damit sie nachdenken konnte.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Buffy war inzwischen zu Hause angekommen und ihre Schwester Dawn hatte sie völlig aufgelöst vor der Haustür gefunden. Sie fragte sie was los sei, Buffy antwortete aber nicht, sie sagte nur etwas mit gedämpfter Stimme. Dawn hatte aber nicht verstanden was sie gesagt hatte, deshalb fragte sie ihre große Schwester, was sie gemurmelt habe.  
  
Buffy versicherte Dawn, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsse, dann lief sie die Treppen nach oben in ihr Zimmer und warf sich auf ihr Bett, um nachzudenken, was sie jetzt tun sollte, nachdem sie Spike geküsst hatte.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spike hatte es geschafft in seine Gruft zu kommen, da er verwirrt, aber zugleich auch glücklich war, hatte er etwas länger gebraucht. Er ging in den unteren Stock seiner Gruft und legte sich auf sein Bett, in dem er schon so oft davon geträumt hatte, seine geliebte Buffy zu küssen und endlich war es passiert. Er war so glücklich, dass er nach kurzer Zeit des Nachdenkens zufrieden einschlief.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Buffy lag auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach was sie jetzt tun sollte, sie hatte einen Hintergedanken, nämlich zu Spike zu gehen und.....  
  
Sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken sehr schnell wieder. Was dachte sie da immer nur?  
  
Sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass sie Spike nicht lieben konnte, da er einen Dämon war. Sie wollte es nicht wahr haben sich langsam aber sicher in ein Monster zu verlieben. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie, die Jägerin, sich in einen blutrünstigen Mörder hätte verlieben können.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spike träumte davon, wie es sein musste, wenn er neben ihr aufwachen würde. Er bekam ein typisches Spike-Grinsen und träumte weiter von seiner über alles geliebten Buffy, für die er sogar sein Unleben opfern würde um sie zu retten. Er liebte sie und er wusste nach dem heutigen Ereignis, dass auch sie etwas für ihn empfand. Auch wenn es keine Liebe war, er würde es schon irgendwie hinbekommen, dass es zu Liebe würde.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Buffy schlief schon seit einiger Zeit, sie musste aber trotzdem noch immer an das denken, was sie getan hatte, sie hatte ihren Erzfeind, einen Vampir, und dann auch noch Spike, geküsst. und jetzt hatte sie nicht einmal eine Ausrede, ich meine was sollte sie auch sagen.  
  
Ähm, entschuldige, ich wollte dir nur eine Lektion erteilen.  
  
Das würde sich nicht gut anhören, da es keine Lektion, sondern eher ein Geschenk an Spike gewesen war. Da er sie ja schon seit geraumer Zeit vergötterte, konnte sie keine Ausrede finden, um zu verschleiern, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte, weil er so verdammt gut aussah. Na ja das konnte sie ja wohl kaum sagen. Das wäre ihr einfach zu peinlich gewesen und sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass er wusste, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hegte.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spike stand auf, da sein Hunger ihn nicht weiterschlafen ließ. Also ging er zu seinem Kühlschrank, welchen er irgendeinem seiner zahlreichen Opfer gestohlen hatte und öffnete ihn, nur um zu sehen, dass er kein Blut mehr hatte. Er musste vergessen haben, einkaufen zu gehen, nachdem er die letzte Blutkonserve verbraucht hatte. Mürrisch schnappte er sich seinen schwarzen Ledermantel und stampfte aus seiner Gruft ins Freie. Zum Glück würde sie Sonne erst in zwei Stunden aufgehen und so hatte er genügend Zeit, um in ein Schlachthaus einzubrechen und ein paar Konserven zu klauen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Buffy hatte inzwischen aufgehört nachzudenken, stattdessen wollte sie jetzt handeln und einem ganz bestimmten blonden Vampir einen Pflock ins tote Herz jagen, sodass sie endlich Ruhe vor ihm haben würde. Ohne anzuklopfen trat sie ein und sah sich ein wenig um. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr in seiner Behausung gewesen, er hatte vieles verändert. Sein Sessel und der Fernseher standen jetzt viel näher an der Wand und sein Sarg war überhaupt völlig verschwunden. Sie ging in den unteren Stock und da sah sie den Grund weshalb der Sarg weg war, er hatte jetzt ein Doppelbett, in dem es sicher bequem sein musste. Da Buffy von Natur aus schon sehr neugierig war, probierte sie es natürlich gleich aus. Sie legte sich in das Bett und war überrascht, als sie ein wenig einsank. Sie stand auf und sah, dass sie in dem Abdruck von Spike gelegen hatte. Eigentlich war sie ja gekommen um Spike zu töten, aber wenn sie schon da war und er nicht, dann könnte sie sich doch ein wenig umsehen.  
  
Dieser Gedanke kam ihr als sie den Kleiderschrank sah, natürlich musste sie ihn sich gleich von der Nähe ansehen. Sie fand einige enge T-Shirts, welche sie noch nie gesehen hatte und ein paar Jeans. Dann fand sie noch Socken und Boxershorts, welche nach ihrer Meinung sicher gut an Spike aussehen würden. *Oh Gott, was denke ich da schon wieder. Ich hasse ihn doch und jetzt stell ich ihn mir schon in Unterwäsche vor. ... Aber ohne Unterwäsche würde er natürlich noch besser aussehen. ... Hör jetzt endlich auf damit Buffy, jetzt mach ich mir schon selber Angst.* Buffy nahm ein schwarzes durchsichtiges Shirt aus dem Schrank, dabei fiel ihr ein kleines Kästchen auf, welches allem Anschein nach unter dem T-Shirt versteckt gewesen war. Sie legte das Kleidungsstück beiseite und widmete sich dem Kästchen. Buffy öffnete es und war nicht schlecht überrascht, als sie sah, was sich darin befand. Es war ein Zettel, ein Damenparfum, das selbe welches sie benutzte und dann lag da noch ein Top, sie stellte sich Spike, den skrupellosen Mörder, die blutrünstige Bestie, das Monster im Schafspelz vor, wie er das Top anhatte, bei dieser Vorstellung musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Erst als sie genauer hinschaute fiel ihr auf, dass es ihr Lieblingsshirt, welches sie schon seit längerem suchte, war. Jetzt bekam der zusammengefaltete Zettel ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Buffy machte ihn vorsichtig auf, da sie nicht riskieren wollte etwas kaputt zu machen.  
  
Auf dem Zettel stand:  
  
So kalt wie du scheinst, kannst du nicht sein.  
  
So hart wie du sprichst und so gemein.  
  
So hoffnungslos,  
  
wenn du dich jedem Gefühl widersetzt,  
  
hat dich die Liebe denn so sehr verletzt?  
  
Liebe, sagst du, ist nur Selbstbetrug.  
  
Von Liebe, sagst du, hast du längst genug,  
  
ein Teil deiner Seele, sagst du, hat irgendwann  
  
ausgesetzt.  
  
Hat dich die Liebe denn so sehr verletzt?  
  
Ich habe in deinen Augen was gesehen,  
  
ich weiß, du wirst es mir nicht eingestehen,  
  
ein Sehnen nach Wärme und nach Zärtlichkeit,  
  
ich verlass mich darauf und auf die Zeit.  
  
Spike hatte eine sehr schwer zu entziffernde Schrift, aber andererseits war sie wunderschön. Sie hatte noch nie ein Schriftstück von Spike in den Händen gehalten, aber sie fand die Schrift war eine Schöne, da sie immer schon von der alten englischen Schrift fasziniert gewesen war. Als Buffy fertig gelesen hatte, stockte ihr der Atem. Sie wusste ja nicht wie sehr sie ihm weh getan hatte, als sie ihn immer abblitzen hatte lassen. Sie würde ab jetzt versuchen nicht mehr so abfällig in seiner Gegenwart, über ihn zu reden. Sie wollte von nun an netter zu Spike sein, auch wenn es ihr schwer fallen würde, da er sie schon manchmal auf die Palme bringen konnte.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spike hatte richtig absahnen können, er konnte gleich 15 Konserven mit der Blutgruppe 0 finden und mitnehmen. Er war gerade auf dem Heimweg, als ihm ein Vampir über den Weg lief. Spike zog seinen Pflock aus seiner linken Gesäßtasche und tötete seinen Angreifer mit einem gezielten Stich ins Herz (jetzt denkt bitte nichts Schlimmes von mir, ja, das ist wirklich ein Pflock und nichts Anderes) Nun, da Spike nichts mehr im Weg stand, konnte er seinen Weg zu seiner Gruft fortsetzen. Er stand gerade vor seiner Tür und wollte sie öffnen, als er ein Geräusch aus dem Inneren vernahm. Er riss die Tür mit solcher Wucht auf, dass diese im hohen Bogen an die hintere Wand seiner Behausung flog. Zum Glück hatte Buffy Spike früh genug gehört und war durch die Kanalisation geflüchtet. Spike roch, dass irgendjemand bis vor Kurzem in seiner Gruft gewesen sein musste. Er sah, dass ein Kleidungsstück aus seinem Schrank herausschaute und er wusste, dass das noch nicht gewesen sein konnte, bevor er gegangen war, da er ein sehr säuberlicher Typ war. Er ging hinüber zu der Stelle wo das Stück Stoff herausragte und öffnete die Türe. Es fielen ihm die Kleidungsstücke regelrecht entgegen. Spike rappelte sich wieder auf (die Kleidungsstücke hatten ihn umgeworfen) und suchte nach dem Wertvollsten was er besaß, nämlich nach seiner Holzbox, in der er die Sachen, die er von Buffy ergattern konnte, aufbewahrt hatte.   
  
Er sah sofort, als er die Schachtel geöffnet hatte, dass sie jemand vor ihm in der Hand gehalten haben musste, da das Kästchen noch warm war.  
  
Er öffnete es schnell um sicher zu gehen, dass auch nichts fehlte.   
  
Spike war sichtlich erleichtert, als er sah, dass noch alles da war.  
  
Er nahm den Brief heraus und las ihn sich durch. *Hm, hab ich gut gedichtet, und die nennen mich einen blutigen Anfänger.*  
  
Spike legte den Brief wieder zurück in die Schachtel und verstaute sie wieder in seinem Schrank, aber diesmal in die hinterste Ecke, um sicher gehen zu können, dass sie niemand außer ihm wieder finden würde.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Warum bin ich einfach abgehauen? Ich wollte ihn doch eigentlich pfählen. Verdammt, aber ich gehe morgen noch mal hin und dann werde ich meine Arbeit machen*, dachte Buffy während sie aus der Kanalisation stieg. Sie wollte jetzt nur eins und das war unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett.  
  
Daheim angekommen, ging sie - wie vorher überlegt - duschen. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie jemanden mit Dawn reden hörte. Willow konnte es nicht sein, die war nämlich mit Tara ins Kino gegangen. Giles auch nicht, der war ja in England, also blieb nur noch einer und zwar Xander.  
  
Aber Moment mal, war der nicht mit Anya in den Flitterwochen?  
  
Also wer könnte es dann sein? Sie wollte nicht länger warten, also legte sie sich nur ein Handtuch um und eilte die Stufen hinunter, bis in den Flur von dem aus sie Dawn schon sehen konnte, sie stand in der Küche und lachte ihrem Gesprächspartner entgegen. Jetzt wollte Buffy es endlich wissen: "Dawn wer ist denn dein Freund, möchtest du uns denn nicht vorstellen."  
  
Buffy wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, nachdem sie diese Frage gestellt hatte. Der Besucher war nämlich niemand anderer als Spike, der sich jetzt natürlich vor lachen nicht mehr halten konnte. Sie war so wütend darüber, dass sie ihm mit voller Wucht einen Schlag auf die Nase verpasste. Er taumelte ein wenig, doch er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen, was ihm einen weiteren Schlag einbrachte. Dawn, die bisher nur zugesehen hatte, stellte sich jetzt ihrer größeren Schwester in den Weg: "Lass ihn in Ruhe er ist nur wegen dir vorbeikommen, um nach dir zu sehen, da du so schnell verschwunden seiest nachdem ihr die Vampire fertig gemacht hattet." *Er hat ihr nichts von dem Kuss erzählt? Da kann er aber froh sein, sonst wäre er als Staubhaufen aus diesem Haus ...*  
  
"Was ist mit dir Liebes?", fragte ein sehr besorgt (und gut) aussehender blonder Vampir.  
  
Buffy wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie hasste es, wenn sie einen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken konnte. "Mit mir ist nichts Spike, aber wenn du mich noch einmal Liebes nennst, wird etwas für dich sehr unangenehmes mit dir sein. Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden!!"  
  
"Ich glaube schon, Süße", sagte Spike.  
  
"Das auch"  
  
"Ok, love, ich werde aufhören dich Liebes oder Süße zu nennen."  
  
"Ich will überhaupt kein Kosewort von dir haben, hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, ja."  
  
"Dawn kannst du uns bitte kurz alleine lassen?"  
  
"Immer wenn's spannend wird, muss ich gehen. Aber ok."  
  
Als Dawn aus dem Zimmer war sagte Spike: "Wenn ich dich schon nicht haben kann, dann will ich dir wenigstens Kosenamen geben können." Und halblaut fügte er hinzu: "Ich dachte das würde sie beeindrucken, ach was bist du für ein Idiot Spike, du kannst sie nicht beeindrucken, du bist doch nur ein Monster." Spike hatte nicht gewusst, dass er das jetzt auch laut gesagt hatte. "Du machst es mir wirklich schwer Spike. Ich wollte mich eigentlich gerade auf den Weg zu deiner Gruft machen und ..." Sie konnte einfach nicht weiter reden, sie würde ihn zu sehr damit verletzen. "Und was, Jägerin? Was hättest du dann dort gemacht? Mich zusammengeschlagen? Das glaube ich einfach nicht", sagte ein sichtlich verletzter Vampir. Zum Glück für Buffy ahnte er nicht im geringsten, dass sie ihn hatte pfählen wollen.  
  
Gerade als sich Buffy eine gute Ausrede hatte einfallen lassen, stand plötzlich eine eigenartige Gestalt vor den beiden.  
  
Die Gestalt stellte sich als ,Aphrodite´ vor.  
  
Sie hatte dunkelblonde Haare die ihr bis zu den Ellbogen reichten.  
  
Ungewöhnlich an ihr war ihre Kleidung. Sie trug eine Tunika.  
  
"Wer bist du und was machst du hier?", fragte Buffy unhöflich wie immer.  
  
Spike, der die ganze Zeit neben ihr gestanden hatte, brachte keinen Ton hinaus, er sah so aus als hätte ihm jemand den Kiefer ausgerenkt, da sein Mund fast bis zum Hals hinunter offen stand.  
  
"Buffy, weißt du denn nicht wer das ist?", fragte er sichtlich darauf bedacht, die Frau vor ihm nicht zu reizen.  
  
"Nein, sollte ich?", und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie hinzu ,"Ist sie etwa meine neue Nachbarin?"  
  
"Nein, das ist sie nicht, sie ist die griechische Liebesgöttin. Buffy ich wäre nicht so ungehalten an deiner Stelle", sagte Spike sichtlich nervös.  
  
"Na und? Und wenn sie der Weihnachtsmann wäre, was erlaubt sie sich einfach in mein Haus zu kommen und nicht mal vorher anzurufen?", meinte Buffy ärgerlich.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich komme ungelegen, aber es ist dringend, es geht um die Schicksalsgöttinnen.", sagte die Göttin der Liebe.  
  
"Ich habe schon von diesen Schicksalsgöttinnen gehört. Ich habe aber ehrlich gesagt nie daran geglaubt", bemerkte Spike beiläufig.  
  
*Warum hab ich von denen noch nichts gehört. Na ja, Spike und diese Göttin sind ja auch viel älter als ich.*  
  
"Was ist denn mit denen?", fragte Buffy, um nicht völlig nutzlos zu sein.  
  
"Eine von ihnen ist verschwunden, Klotho." 


	2. Der Auftrag

She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 2 - Der Auftrag  
  
[...] Meine kleinen Anmerkungen  
  
"Klo ..., wie?", setzte Buffy noch eins drauf.  
  
"Klotho", sagten Aphrodite und Spike wie aus ein- und demselben Mund.  
  
"Sie hält den Spinnrocken und spinnt den Lebensfaden der Menschen.", fügte Aphrodite, nach einigem Zögern hinzu.  
  
"Und was ist so schlimm daran, dass sie weg ist? Vielleicht macht sie nur Urlaub und erholt sich ein bisschen, denn ihre Arbeit ist ja nicht gerade sehr aufregend.", sagte Buffy, sichtlich aufgebracht.  
  
"Wisst ihr ich hab auch noch andere Sachen zu erledigen, als irgendeiner... Liebesgöttin einen Gefallen zu tun und eine ... Freundin von ihr zu suchen, die wahrscheinlich an einem  
  
x-beliebigem Strand liegt und sich sonnen lässt!", sagte Buffy außer sich vor Wut.  
  
"Buffy, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du genug zu tun hast.", sagte Spike mit seinem typischen anzüglichen Grinsen.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie am Strand liegt!", sagte Aphrodite bestimmt.  
  
"Und wieso nicht, wenn ich fragen darf!", wollte Buffy schreien, aber als ihr einfiel, dass Dawn genau über ihnen ihr Zimmer hatte, besann sie sich eines Besseren.  
  
"Weil sie sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen darf!", antwortete Aphrodite jetzt auch ein bisschen lauter, als geplant.  
  
"He, Buffy, wer ist denn noch gekommen?", fragte Dawn noch ein wenig verschlafen, als sie die Treppe herunterkam.  
  
"Das, ... ähm, ist ... die neue Nachbarin.", log Buffy ihrer Schwester mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
"Und wie heißen Sie?", wollte Dawn jetzt wissen.  
  
"Ähm, ... also, ... ich ... heiße ..."  
  
"Sie heißt ... Lovegod. Mrs. Lovegod ist ihr Name.", warf Spike schnell ein, bevor sich noch einer verplappern konnte.  
  
"Das ist aber ein cooler Name!", rief Dawn sichtlich erheitert.  
  
"Also Krümel, es ist Zeit fürs Bett. Ich bring dich noch hinauf.", sagte Spike ganz beiläufig.  
  
"Na, wenn's unbedingt sein muss." Dawn war nicht sehr begeistert.  
  
Spike und Dawn gingen die Stufen bis zu Dawns Zimmer hinauf.  
  
Er steckte sie in ihr Bett und bevor Spike gehen konnte, fing Dawn an ihn mit Fragen über die neue Nachbarin zu löchern.  
  
"Ist sie verheiratet?"  
  
"Ja, Süße, das ist sie!", Spike konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Was gibt's da zu grinsen?", fragte Dawn sichtlich verwirrt.  
  
"Nichts, nichts! Ich dachte nur gerade an ihren Mann, ich hab ihn heute Abend schon gesehen, und er war für sie ein bisschen klein.", er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurück halten und ging so schnell es ging aus dem Zimmer, um nicht direkt vor Dawn einen Lachkrampf zu bekommen.  
  
*Warum hat er nur so komisch gegrinst? Auf jeden Fall nicht wegen des Mannes unserer neuen Nachbarin. Den kann er doch gar nicht gesehen haben. Oder hat er ihn am Abend gesehen?* Dawn war etwas verwirrt, was sollte sie von der ganzen Sache halten? *Na, ist ja egal, das kann man auch noch morgen klären*, dachte sie und war einige Augenblicke darauf auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
*Zum Glück bin ich so schnell raus gegangen, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es noch ausgehalten hätte, nicht sofort anzufangen zu lachen und alles auffliegen zu lassen.* Spike war froh doch noch davon gekommen zu sein. Er ging die Stufen wieder hinab, die er zuvor bestiegen hatte. [Damit ist nichts Anstößiges gemeint, und übrigens, Spike würde doch keine Stufen "besteigen" müssen, er hat genügend Verehrerinnen.]  
  
Buffy sah, dass Spike wieder herunter kam und rannte gleich zu ihm, da die Stille zwischen Aphrodite und ihr sie sichtlich peinlich berührt hatte.  
  
"Na, love, hast du mich so sehr vermisst?", Spike war sehr erfreut über das Geschehnis, was man an seinem breiten Grinsen erkennen konnte.  
  
"Ha, ha, Blondie, du bist wirklich lustig!" Buffy fand das Ganze nicht ganz so witzig, wie Spike es zu tun schien. 


	3. Drei

She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 3 -   
  
[...] Meine Bemerkungen  
  
Ich weiß, ich war sehr lange weg, aber hier bin ich wieder. Sehr viel ist es nicht, hatte wenig Gelegenheiten!  
  
"Also, wirst du mir helfen?" Aphrodite war schon nervös. Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Aber wie sollen wir sie finden? Sie kann doch überall sein!", sagte Spike verwirrt.  
  
"Deswegen hat sie mir auch das hier gegeben." Buffy zeigte Spike stolz das Geschenk der Göttin. "Man kann es auf jede x-beliebige Person einstellen. Aphrodite hat es schon auf Klotho eingestellt, wir müssen jetzt nur noch diesen Knopf hier rein drücken und dann sehen wir einen weißen Punkt. Wir müssen von der Mitte ausgehen, denn die Mitte ist unser Aufenthaltsort." Buffy war begeistert von diesem Gerät, welches einen Durchmesser von ca. 10 cm hatte. Dieses Geschenk könnte ihr von nun an bei der Jagd auf Dämonen und Vampire helfen. Sie brauchte nur den Namen des Wesens oder aber, wenn sie den Namen nicht wusste, nur ‚Dämon' oder ‚Vampir' in das kleine Loch sagen und dann war es auch schon auf denjenigen, den man suchte, eingestellt.  
  
"Das ist ja genial", stellte Spike fest, "dann macht ja dieses kleine Ding die ganze Arbeit für uns." Spike konnte seine Freude nicht unter Kontrolle halten und umarmte Buffy. Diese legte ihre Arme um seinen Körper, stützte ihren Kopf an seiner Brust ab und ließ es geschehen. Einfach so. Spike sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein und hätte sie am liebsten geküsst, aber er konnte sich zurückhalten. Eines Tages würde sie es zulassen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ich bin so ein Genie! Das habe ich alles nur eingefädelt, um die Jägerin aus dem Weg zu haben. Da sie jetzt genug mit der Sache zu tun hat, kann ich zuversichtlich meiner Arbeit nachgehen."  
  
"Und wenn sie sie findet, bevor Euer Plan vollendet ist?"  
  
"Das wird sie nicht!"  
  
"Ich an Eurer Stelle würde die Jägerin nicht unterschätzen."  
  
"Sollte sie meinen Plan behindern, dann habe ich immer noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Du kannst jetzt gehen."  
  
"Jawohl, Meister!"  
  
Der kleine Mann mittleren Alters mit einer Glatze verabschiedete sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.  
  
Jetzt war Caedes alleine, und er konnte sich überlegen, wie er die Jägerin aus dem Weg räumen konnte, ohne seinen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen, ohne Bellator in den Kampf zu schicken. Caedes war ein großer rundlicher Mann und er hatte etwa 1 Meter lange Haare, einen kleinen Ziegenbart und das Abnormale [BI: Ah, was Abnormales gibt's also auch?] an ihm waren die Hörner auf seinem Kopf.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Buffy?" Xander war verwirrt, [Der Idiot hat doch nie alle Tassen im Schrank!!!! An alle Xander-Fans: Entschuldigt, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen.] sie hatten doch vereinbart, dass sie sich um 23:00 Uhr in der Magic Box treffen würden, um die Lage zu erörtern.  
  
"Ich habe sie auch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen." Giles nahm seine Brille von der Nase und polierte die Gläser mit einem Taschentuch.  
  
"Vielleicht ist ihr etwas passiert?!"  
  
"Willow ... Buffy ist alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufpassen zu können. Und stark genug ist sie ja auch ... Immerhin ist sie ja die Jägerin."  
  
"Sie haben Recht, Giles." Vielleicht machte sie sich wirklich zu viele Gedanken.  
  
"Buffy ist zwar die Jägerin", mischte Xander sich ein, "aber wenn sie es mit einem starken Vampir [BI: ALARM, ALARM! Anspielung auf Spike!] zu tun hat ..."  
  
"Xander!", brachte Giles den Jungen zum Schweigen ... kurzweilig.  
  
"Spike ist in letzter Zeit wieder auffallend häufig in ihrer Nähe anzutreffen ...", meinte Anyas Mann schulterzuckend. "Und ob der Chip noch lange seine Wirkung haben wird ...?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ja, das wusste man nie! Etwas war auch nicht so sicher! Nämlich die Tatsache, dass Xander lebt. Das könnte man leicht ändern. Und sie war nicht durch irgendeinen Chip oder so gehemmt. Und leere Versprechungen machte sie auch nicht, also sollte dieser poof [Ich wollte nicht auf Deutsch schimpfen, also hab ich auf Englisch zurückgegriffen] sich lieber zügeln.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Was mache ich hier nur? Warum liege ich in seinen Armen, in den Armen meines natürlichen Feindes?* Buffy war verwirrt, aber dann fiel ihr wieder alles ein und sie löste sich unsanft aus Spikes Umarmung.  
  
"Was ist, Liebes? Was hast du?"  
  
"Ich? Ich ... ich ähm ... Was soll ich denn haben?" Buffy hatte es gerade noch geschafft eine ordentliche Antwort und zugleich eine Gegenfrage zu stellen, natürlich hatte sie dazu ihre Du-Bist-Ein-Monster-Und-Ich-Hasse-Dich-Stimme verwendet.  
  
"Was ist auf einmal mit dir los, love?"  
  
"Du bringst mich noch zur Weißglut mit deinen verdammten Kosenamen! Und noch etwas! Solltest du es wagen mich noch einmal anzufassen, jag ich dir einen Pflock durch dein totes Herz! Hast du mich verstanden?" *Ich hoffe schon, ich würde es nicht verkraften dich töten zu müssen.* Buffy war nicht sauer auf Spike, sondern auf sich selbst, da sie Schwäche gezeigt, und sich förmlich Spike um den Hals geworfen hatte. Zum Glück war sie aus ihrer Trance rechtzeitig erwacht [BI: NEIN! Warum?], bevor sie etwas getan hätte, was sie wahrscheinlich bereuen würde [BI: Was'n? *auf detaillierte Einführung in dessen Praktiken wart*]. *Moment mal, was hab' ich da gerade gedacht? Ich würde es nicht verkraften?*  
  
"Wenn das so ist, dann verschwinde ich jetzt lieber!", sagte Spike noch immer entsetzt von dem was seine große Liebe gerade gesagt hatte, "Ich will dir doch keine Umstände machen." *In Umstände könnte ich sie sowieso nicht versetzen, da ich tot bin und Tote können keine Kinder bekommen. Aber der Anreiz es mit ihr zu versuchen ...* Spike ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, bemerkte dabei aber nicht, dass er ein dämlich-dümmliches Grinsen bekam.  
  
*Was grinst der denn so doof?*  
  
"Na, wenn du mir schon die Hoffnung machst, dass du Leine ziehst, dann mach es auch!"  
  
Buffy war außer sich vor Wut. [BI: Auf sich, natürlich nicht auf Spike!]  
  
"Reg dich nicht so auf, Kleine!"  
  
"Wer war das?", fragte Buffy. [BI: Nicht Spike?]  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber mir kann es ja egal sein, ich bin ja unerwünscht. Ich verschwinde.", sagte Spike, ja darauf bedacht die Gegend nach dem ungebetenen Gast abzusuchen, "Wir sehen uns irgendwann, Jägerin." Kaum hatte er das gesagt war er auch schon verschwunden.  
  
*Ich werde diesen Typen finden, der einfach meine Unterhaltung mit Buffy stört und mich aus meinen Fantasien reißt.* [BI: Ja, genau! Gib's ihm Spike! Frechheit!!]  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte bisher gefallen, ich hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
  
Eure Kommentare und Verbesserungsvorschläge sendet bitte an:  
  
YasaiNoVampaia@sms.at 


	4. Vier bis Epilog

She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 4 -   
  
Spike wanderte am Friedhof herum ohne irgend ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben. [BI: Sucht Buffy, wen sonst?] Plötzlich sah er etwas [BI: Buffy? *hechel*], von dem er gedacht hatte, es nie wieder zu sehen: Caedes.  
  
"Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du schmorst in der Hölle." [Das meinte er wortwörtlich so]  
  
"Tja, William so sieht man sich wieder. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass du mich siehst, aber jetzt ist es wohl schon zu spät. [BI: Ach ne!]", sagte Caedes ein bisschen genervt.  
  
"Kann man wohl nichts machen, was?", Spike war sich sicher, dass Caedes nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte.  
  
"Warum bist du denn so unhöflich, William." Caedes fand es lustig sich mal wieder mit seinem alten ‚Freund' zu unterhalten.  
  
"Ich weiß dass du was im Schilde führst, zwar weiß ich noch nicht was, aber das krieg' ich auch noch raus. Und außerdem, nenn' mich nicht William." Spike war wütend, er hasste diesen Namen.  
  
"Wie soll ich dich denn dann nennen?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Spike."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Oh Gott! Was hab' ich getan?* Buffy war verzweifelt.  
  
‚Du hast ihn rausgeschmissen und ihm wieder einmal vor Augen geführt, dass er ein seelenloses Monster ist.', sagte eine innere Stimme. ‚Schon wieder.' Schön langsam mutierte diese ‚Du bist ein seelenloses Monster' und ‚Ich stehe weit über dir'- Attitüde zu einem unliebsamen Hobby. Warum machte es ihr nur diese morbide Freude, ihn ständig zu beleidigen, zu verletzen? Wenn er am Boden lag, war er ein viel zu leichter Gegner, also päppelte sie ihn wieder auf, bis er glaubte, es sei wieder alles in Ordnung. Aber nur solange, bis sie wieder die Lust überkam, ihn fertig zu machen. So gelang es Buffy wenigstens, sich Spike lange genug vom Leib zu halten. Nicht er sondern sie war das ‚seelenlose Monster'. Sie quälte ihn mutwillig und mit voller Absicht. Wie war es nur soweit gekommen? Was war sie nur für ein Mensch geworden? Hatten die Jahre als Jägerin so tiefe Eindrücke hinterlassen, dass es für sie unmöglich war, normal zu bleiben? Und wie war das mit den anderen Jägerinnen gewesen, die vor Buffy für das Wohl der Menschheit gegen Dämonen gekämpft hatten? Gute Frage! Keine von denen war lange genug am Leben, um anhand einer Statistik eine Tendenz ablesen zu können. ‚Gefallen für Vater Staat', das Leben gelassen im Kampf gegen die Ausgeburten der Finsternis. Verdammter Höllenschlund!  
  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht immer alles auf den Höllenschlund schieben, nur weil mal etwas nicht so lief, wie sie es sich vorstellte. Auch wenn das zugegebenermaßen manchmal doch äußerst praktisch war ...  
  
*Nein, nein und nochmals nein!*, dachte sie streng. *Zuerst muss ich ... *hüstel* müssen wir (Buffy wusste nur zu gut, dass sie auf Spikes Hilfe angewiesen war) eine Aufgabe erledigen, und erst dann werde ich mich mit ihm befassen! Genau so mach' ich es ...*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Spike also?", grinste Caedes breit. "Entschuldige bitte, aber das ist ja wohl ein bescheuerter Name! Woher hast du den Spitznamen? Bezieht sich das zufälligerweise auf die Jägerin, auf die du so spitz bist?" [BI: JA, auf was denn sonst?]  
  
Spike traute seinen Ohren nicht! Wie kam es, dass sein alter Bekannter aus der Hölle von ihm und der Jägerin wusste? Und weshalb war er so scharf darauf eben dorthin zurück zu reisen, dass er es wagte, seinen Namen derart lächerlich in Frage zu stellen? Spike fing an unter der Oberfläche zu brodeln. Aber noch hatte er sich unter Kontrolle.  
  
"Nein", antwortete Spike mühsam beherrscht. "Der Name kommt daher, dass ich meine Opfer so gerne mit spitzen Pflöcken quäle, bevor ich sie äußerst langsam und schmerzhaft sterben lasse. Pass nur auf, dass du dich nicht bald zu einem von ihnen zählen darfst, du elender Kisama [MS: Bastard]!" Spikes Puls [BI: Was für'n Puls?], der sich während seiner kurzen Rede leicht erhöht hatte, tat angesichts der spöttischen Miene seines Gegenübers einen neuerlichen Satz nach oben. "Du glaubst mir nicht?", seine Stimme nahm einen leicht schrillen Ton an, "Na, dann pass mal auf!"  
  
Spike machte einen Sprung auf Caedes zu, dessen Augen belustigt funkelten und dessen Mundwinkel sich amüsiert nach oben zogen. Allerdings war er anscheinend nicht schnell genug, denn als er die menschliche Ziege eigentlich erreicht haben sollte, flog er nur weiter durch die Luft und knallte schließlich äußerst unfein auf den harten Friedhofsboden auf.  
  
Ein metallischer Geschmack im Mund verriet Spike, dass er sich auf die Zunge gebissen haben musste, und aus seiner Nase lief auch ein dünner Blutrinnsal. Ein äußerst schlecht platzierter, faustgroßer Ziegelsteinbrocken würde eine deftige Beule an seiner Stirn hinterlassen, da war Spike sich schon jetzt sicher. "Wir sehen uns noch", hörte er Caedes Stimme durch den immer dichter werdenden Nebel dringen, der sich über seinen Geist nieder senkte.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 5 - Neue alte Bekannte  
  
"Wo bleibt er denn nun schon wieder?", Buffy war vor ihrem Haus und ging langsam ungeduldig werdend auf und ab, "Kann er denn nicht pünktlich sein?" Sie und Spike hatten verabredet, sich um 22 Uhr zu treffen, jetzt war es schon 20 Minuten später und Buffy wurde es allmählich leid, zu warten. Wo blieb Spike? Es war doch wichtig, und sie standen sehr unter Zeitdruck, wenn sie Klotho nicht bald fanden, könnte alles Mögliche passieren. Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. Spike war doch sonst auch nicht so unzuverlässig! Sie wandte sich vom stockdunklen Haus ab - Dawn übernachtete bei einer Freundin - und starrte die leere Straße hinunter. Wutschnaubend setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Na, der konnte was erleben! Sie einfach zu versetzen ... Musste er doch so gut wie kein zweiter wissen, dass der Geduldfaden der Jägerin äußerst kurz und keineswegs strapazierfähig war, nicht? Die einsamen Gassen entlangwandernd, die Hand in der Tasche einsatzbereit um den Pflock gelegt ... Buffy war langweilig. Wo waren die ganzen Vampire? [BI: Ich glaub sie vermisst nur einen Vampir und den auch nur wegen ...] Gar nichts los. Gerade noch ein Gähnen unterdrückend, bog sie den Waldweg ein, der zum Friedhof führte. Sie merkte nicht, wie sich aus dem Dunklen ein Schatten herausschälte und sie beobachtete, doch als sie an einer alten Eiche vorbeikam, spürte sie einen Verfolger. Ihr Tempo verlangsamend, darauf bedacht ihren zweiten Schatten näher zu locken, machte Buffy einen Umweg zu Spikes Gruft. Als die Kraft, die die Kreatur versprühte, am stärksten war, sie ihr also am nächsten war, blieb die Jägerin stehen, vollführte eine 180° Wendung und stellte sich in Kampfstellung. Auf alles war sie gefasst, nur nicht auf das: Nichts! "Nanu?", murmelte sie und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Wo ist er denn hin?" Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück, durchsuchte ein paar Büsche, sah hinter Grabsteinen nach. Keine Spur von ihrem Verfolger. "Hallo?", rief sie in die Nacht hinein. "Hast du etwa Angst? Vor mir brauchst du dich doch nicht zu fürchten! Ich bin ein harmloses Opfer, das du angreifen kannst! Ich schwör's!" Niemand antwortete. *Mist, scheint, als wäre er nicht hereingefallen! Die alte ‚Ich bin ein harmloses Opfer, das du angreifen kannst'- Masche zieht wohl nicht mehr. Na ja, hatte eh ausgedient ...* Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie ihren Weg fort, zu dem Ort, wo sie Spike vermutete. Schon von Weitem sah sie eine Gestalt mit ungemein beeindruckender Ähnlichkeit mit einem wohlbekannten Vampir, auf dem Boden liegen ... offensichtlich bewusstlos. "Spike?" Ihre Stimme verbarg ihren besorgten Zustand schlecht. "OMG!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, so ..." Caedes war hoch erfreut, zeigte es seinem kahlköpfigen Diener aber nicht wirklich. "Sie ist jetzt also auch am Friedhof."  
  
"Jawohl, Gebieter. Ich habe sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Sie sieht nicht so kompetent aus ... Sie hat mich ja erst ziemlich spät bemerkt. Ihr habt nicht zu befürchten, dass sie Euren Plan durchkreuzt."  
  
Caedes zog seine Brauen zusammen, und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. "Sie ist die Jägerin, vergiss das nicht! Du darfst sie nicht unterschätzen ..."  
  
Der kleine Mann nickte heftig. "Sehr wohl, mein Meister."  
  
"Wenn sie uns im Weg ist ..."  
  
"Keine Angst! Lasst das nur meine Sorge sein ... Ich habe da schon so eine Idee, wie ich die kleine Jägerin ausreichend beschäftigen kann."  
  
"Tu das! Aber versage nicht ..."  
  
Der Angesprochene schluckte trocken und nickte. Er zwang ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Züge und verschwand dann unter häufigen Verbeugungen aus dem Raum seines Meisters.  
  
Als Caedes wieder allein war, stützte er seinen Kopf auf eine Hand auf und dachte nach. "William, alter Freund ... Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Hast du denn vergessen? Die Jägerin hat uns in die Dimension des Todes geschickt ... Und du lässt dich auf eine ein? Wie konntest du nur? Du bist eine Schande für unser Dasein als Dämonen ..." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich, für einen Außenstehenden wirkte es nun vollkommen emotionslos. Nichts verriet die Gedanken, die sich in seinem Kopf tummelten und die auf Umsetzung warteten, nichts außer dem gefährlichen, schwachen aber vorhandenen Glimmen in seinen Augen. "William, alter Freund ..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Spike?", rief Buffy, ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, ihre Beine taten es tatsächlich, als sie neben dem Vampir auf dem harten Boden aufschlug. "Ouch", fluchte sie ungehalten, erinnerte sich aber rasch daran, weshalb sie überhaupt so aufgeregt war. Sie kniete sich hin, drehte Spike auf den Rücken und schnappte erst mal nach Luft. Er sah gar nicht gut aus. Sein Gesicht war blut- und dreckverschmiert, auf seiner Stirn prangte eine saftige Beule und ein Auge zierte ein Veilchen. Wer hatte ihn nur so zugerichtet? Außer ihr hatte doch niemand das Recht dazu ... So wie Spike aussah, mussten es mindestens fünf Angreifer gewesen sein, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Buffy bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß und strich ihm ein paar verklebte Strähnen aus der Stirn. Was brauchte denn ein Vampir für Medizin? Mit Müh und Not schaffte sie es ihren Vampir in dessen Krypta zu transportieren. *Hat der zugenommen?*, fragte sie sich, als sie anschließend um Luft japsend neben seinem Bett stand. *Wasser, ich brauche Wasser.* Genau! Sie sah sich in seiner Gruft um, fand schließlich einen provisorischen Schüsselersatz und eilte zum Friedhofsbrunnen. Ein Stück von Spikes T-Shirt - ihres wollte sie nicht opfern - wurde zu einem Lappen umfunktioniert und in das kalte Wasser getaucht. Vorsichtig reinigte Buffy sein Gesicht von dem verkrusteten Überresten der Kampfzeugnisse. Gerade als sie den Fetzen ein letztes Mal auswaschen wollte, hörte sie Spike etwas murmeln. "Nicht schon wieder ... Caedes ..."  
  
"Caedes?"  
  
---  
  
Owari ... für diesen Teil. Puh-LEASE ein paar Reviews! Danke, danke! Dieses Kapitel ist von MIR! MUAHAHAHAH!! MIR = Majin Sakuko ... hihi! Wer hat gemerkt, dass ich jemand anders bin? Hab ja auch einen ganz anderen Stil als meine Schwester ... Daisuki@all!  
  
Wie gefällt euch dieser Baka Caedes? Was verbirgt sich hinter seiner und Spikes gemeinsamer Zeit in der Höllendimension? Wer ist dieser kleine Diener von Caedes? Und warum sind Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya ... nicht vorgekommen in diesem Kapitel? Fragen über Fragen ... vielleicht werden sie das nächste Mal beantwortet ... Mal sehen!  
  
She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 6 - Enthüllungen  
  
"Nein ..." Träge warf sie den Kopf hin und her, nicht darauf achtend, dass sie dadurch nur noch mehr Verletzungen davontrug. "Nein!" Sie wollte ihre Arme schützend vor sich halten, damit sie ihren Angreifer abwehren konnte, doch sie war wie paralysiert. Nein ... Sie konnte ihre Arme in einem beschränkten Radius bewegen ... Sie war angekettet. Aus den letzten Winkeln ihres Körpers kratzte sie ihre Kraftreserven zusammen und zog so fest sie konnte ... nichts. Es waren dicke, schwere Ketten, die sie hielten ... Aber wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht mal entkommen können, wenn sie mit Schilfrohren festgebunden gewesen wäre. Leise schluchzend ließ sie ihren Kopf erneut gegen die kalte Steinwand hinter sich fallen und stöhnte auf, als sie schmerzhaften Kontakt machte. Ihre Glieder waren steif, da sie in einer äußerst unbequemen Position auf dem Boden, der feucht und angeschimmelt war, saß/lag. Es war zu dunkel, um irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch dafür war sie auch dankbar, denn so musste sie die unzähligen Ratten, die sich lautstark bemerkbar machten, nicht auch noch sehen. In circa 10 Metern Höhe befand sich ein winziges vergittertes Fenster, durch das nur spärlich Licht drang. Sie konnte nicht mal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Ihre Kleider waren zerrissen, ihr Körper ausgemergelt und ihre Augen hatten gewiss dunkle Ringe. Was war nur aus der schönen Göttin geworden, die sie einst gewesen war? Tränen flossen über Klothos Wangen und hinterließen blasse Rinnsale auf ihrer verrußten Haut. Wer hatte ihr das angetan? Wer besaß die Dreistigkeit eine griechische Megami zu entführen? "Lachesis ... Athropos ... Wo seid ihr?" Klotho vermisste ihre Schwestern. Seit Tagen war sie alleine in diesem trostlosen Kerker, hatte keine Menschenseele gesehen. Sie harrte Stunden aus, ihren Entführer zu Gesicht zu bekommen, aber irgendwann übermannte sie die Müdigkeit. Wenn sie dann wieder aufwachte fand sie Wasser und Brot vor. Schales Wasser und hartes Brot - nichts im Vergleich zu Nektar und Ambrosia -, aber besser als nichts. Klotho lehnte sich so weit wie möglich nach vorne und beugte ihren Kopf um zu der Trinkschale zu gelangen. Wenig später schloss sie erschöpft die Augen. Sie mussten sich beeilen ... Wenn sie nicht bald kamen, um sie zu befreien, würde die gesamte Menschheit aussterben ... Klotho, die erste der drei Moiren, war schließlich dafür zuständig, dass die Lebensfäden der Menschen gesponnen wurden ... Und wenn sie ihre Arbeit nicht verrichten konnte ...  
  
^^^^^Flashback^^^^^  
  
"Was hast du vor ... Jägerin?", keuchte William völlig außer Atem. "Worauf wartest du noch? Bring es schon zu Ende, oder ich werde dich töten!" Der Vampir in der völlig unterlegenen Position spuckte noch immer große Töne.  
  
"Unsinn", lachte Majo, die x-te Jägerin. "Das ist doch langweilig, findest du nicht?" Für sie war es auf alle Fälle langweilig. Tausenden Vampiren hatte sie bereits den Garaus gemacht. Da kam es auf einen mehr oder weniger auch nicht an. Besiegt und gedemütigt hatte sie ihn ja schon ... aber wenn sie so auf ihn herunterschaute, wie er da lag, gebrochen, blutend, aber immer noch frech, war ihr das noch immer nicht genug. "Du bist ganz schön vorlaut ... Aber ich werde dir dein Maul schon noch stopfen, verlass dich darauf!" Majos Wurzeln waren in Ungarn zu finden, sie war eine Urahnin einer der berühmtesten Zigeunerfamilien des Landes. Das war der Grund, weshalb sie sich auch so gut in der Magie verstand. Doch Karten legen würde sie ihm nicht, sie wusste nämlich schon, was dem blonden Vampir widerfahren würde. Ein gefährliches Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Antlitz breit und bereitete William ernsthafte Sorgen, welche er sich natürlich nicht ansehen ließ. *Was hat sie nur vor?*, fragte er sich insgeheim. *Sie ist the Slayer - also was will sie anderes machen, als mich töten? ... Gequält hat sie mich ja bei Gott genug ...* Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas. Ja, sie war die Jägerin, aber ... Er hatte so Gerüchte gehört, dass sie eine Meisterin in der Zauberei war ... eine Hexe. Sie konnte alles Mögliche mit ihm anstellen.  
  
Majos Augen funkelten belustigt, als sie sah, wie unwohl sich William gerade fühlte. "Och ... Keine Angst, es geht auch ganz schnell! Ich versprech's ..." Damit zwinkerte sie William kurz zu - welcher irritiert zusammenzuckte - und fing an eine Beschwörungsformel auf Latein zu murmeln. Ihre roten Haare stellten sich wie durch einen Energiefluss auf und ihre dunklen Augen sprühten regelrecht Funken. Ihre rechte Hand zum Mund führend, während sie ihre linke auf der Hüfte abgestützt hielt, zog sie ihre Mundwinkel noch einmal kurz nach oben. Dann warf sie William eine Kusshand zu.  
  
Das Letzte, was er mitbekam, war, dass sie ein "Bye, Süßer" hinter ihm herrief. Da er jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verlor, wusste er nicht, ob er Stunden, Tage oder gar Wochen später wieder aufwachte. Auf jeden Fall war er nun in einem unterirdischen Kerker gefangen. William fluchte ungehalten und setzte sich erst mal auf, damit er seine Erkundungstour in sitzender Position beginnen konnte. Es war so dunkel in dem Raum, dass er ernsthaft überlegen musste, ob er seine Lider offen oder geschlossen hatte. Irgendwo in der Nähe vernahm er schließlich ein schnaufendes Geräusch. Was war das? Wenn er schon irgendwo eingekerkert werden sollte, dann hatte er doch wenigstens das Recht auf ein Einzelzimmer! William konzentrierte seine Sinne und versuchte seinen Mithäftling zu lokalisieren. Vielleicht war er ja auch gerade erst zu Bewusstsein gekommen.  
  
Der zweite stellte sich - Oh Kami! Was für 'ne Überraschung! - als Caedes heraus. Wie auch William war er von Majo, der momentanen Jägerin in diese Höllendimension verbannt worden.  
  
^^^Flashback End^^^  
  
"Und was haben wir morgen Abend vor?"  
  
"Wir versuchen die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen *hysterischenlachanfallkrieg*"  
  
*zapp* "Schwachsinnige Unterhaltung auf niedrigstem Niveau! Wer kommt schon auf die Idee zwei Laborratten in die Fußstapfen von Dschingis Khan stecken zu wollen? Noch dazu mit solch primitiven Methoden ..." Caedes schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn schon, denn schon! Wer die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will, muss schon viel gerissener an die ganze Sache heran gehen. Zum Beispiel wie er, Caedes, selbst. Die ganze Sache entwickelte sich, aber auf Famulus, seinen Diener, war nicht gerade bester Verlass. Auch wenn es eigentlich anders geplant war ... würde Caedes wohl oder übel Bellator mit ins Spiel einbringen müssen. Auch wenn das nicht gerade die feine englische Art war ...  
  
She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 7 -   
  
"Jägerin?", flüsterte Spike heiser aufgrund seines rauen Halses. Konnte er nicht mal was zu trinken haben? "Jägerin?" Es war mild, nicht zu kalt, oder zu heiß. Aber es war dunkel, seine Lider ließen sich nicht heben, seine Augen waren verklebt. Blutiger Geruch lag in der Luft ... sein Blut. Sein Körper schmerzte, das Atmen tat in den Lungen weh, was dazu führte, dass er stoßartig Luft holte.  
  
"Ja?", fragte Buffy, die nach wie vor auf einem Stuhl bei Spikes Bett saß und ihn beobachtete. Die letzten fünf Stunden hatte sie nichts anderes gemacht und so langsam begann auch sie die Müdigkeit zu spüren. Aber zum Glück war ihr Vampir ja endlich aufgewacht. "Ich bin hier."  
  
"Wo bin ich?", murmelte Spike und versuchte mit aller Kraft von Buffy, die er als ebensolche nicht erkannt hatte, wegzurücken. "Was hast du getan?" Er meinte sich noch immer in der Vergangenheit, die Jägerin war Majo, die nur darauf aus war, ihn zu quälen ...  
  
"Was ich getan habe?", Buffy fand selbst, dass ihre Stimme ein wenig schrill klang. "Ich hab dich vom Boden runter gekratzt, du ... du ..." Ihr Zorn siegte letztendlich über ihre Verwirrtheit, ihr Temperament war nun mal nicht zu verachten. "... Du undankbarer ... zahnloser Vampir!"  
  
"Ach ...", seufzte Spike leise auf. "... Jägerin. Du hattest schon mal besseres auf Lager, weißt ... du?" Verwirrt betastete er die weiche Matratze, auf der er gebettet lag. *Zahnlos?*, fragte er sich stumm. *Was ...?* Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. "Buffy ...?", wollte er wissen.  
  
Die Angesprochene, die sich gerade ein paar deftige Retourkutschen zurecht gelegt hatte, strauchelte. Warum fragte er so blöd? Natürlich war sie Buffy. Buffy, die Jägerin. Wer denn sonst? "Was soll das, Spike?"  
  
"Spike ...", murmelte er. Er nannte sich nun Spike, nicht mehr William. Ach ja, genau. Er zwang seine Augen sich zu öffnen, die ungewohnte Helligkeit blendete ihn nur anfangs. Dann erkannte er die Umgebung, er lag in seiner Gruft. Halleluja, das 21. Jahrhundert!  
  
Buffy runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte aber rasch wieder den Kopf. "War wohl ein ziemlich heftiger Schlag auf den Kopf, oder?"  
  
Spike suchte nach dem Ursprung der Stimme und erkannte die Blondine, die da wie selbstverständlich auf seinem Sessel saß und ihn kritisch taxierte. Moment mal, Schlag auf den Kopf? Ach daher kam diese vermeintliche Migräneattacke, so langsam fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Majo, Caedes ... Na, das konnte ja was werden.  
  
"Wir haben ein Problem dazu bekommen", Spikes Stimme war schwach und kaum zu verstehen, aber Buffy gab sich auch alle Mühe.  
  
"Noch eins? Gut, sonst würde es ja langweilig werden, nicht?", versuchte die Jägerin die plötzlich aufgetretene Spannung mit einem Witz zu lösen, was nicht gelang. "Was für eine Art Problem?"  
  
"Caedes."  
  
"Ach ja, den hast du auch erwähnt, kurz bevor du das Bewusstsein wieder verloren hast. Wer ist das denn?"  
  
Spike schwieg eine Weile und Buffy nahm schon an, dass das alles nur inszeniert war, für die Dramatik sozusagen. "Ein alter Bekannter ..."  
  
"Das verheißt wohl nichts Gutes, hm?"  
  
"Nein." Spikes typisches Grinsen war verschwunden, es hatte einem ernsten, ja alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck Platz gemacht, und das wiederum ließ Buffy sich in Bereitschaft versetzen. Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn Caedes wahrhaftig so grauenhaft war, wie Spikes Benehmen es annehmen ließ, dann ...  
  
She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 8 -   
  
[...] Meine kleinen Bemerkungen  
  
"Was mach ich jetzt nur?" Dawn war verzweifelt. Sie hatte Buffys Lieblingsbluse mit Cola bekleckert. "Sie wird mich umbringen!"  
  
"Dawn, bist du da? Buffy hat gesagt, ich soll mal nach dir sehen." Giles sah sich im Haus um, als Letztes ging er nach oben in Dawns Zimmer. Wo er sie auch gleich erspähte. "Oh, hey, Giles. Was machen Sie denn hier?" Dawn versuchte noch schnell die Bluse zu verstecken, aber es war schon zu spät. "Was hast du denn da?", wollte Giles wissen. "Ach nichts.", log Dawn und hoffte, er würde es darauf beruhen lassen. Das tat er natürlich nicht. "Gib mal her." Dawn gab ihm die Bluse und sah beschämt zu Boden. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich wollte sie mir nur ausleihen und dann ist mir das Cola aus der Hand gefallen und direkt auf die Bluse." "Ja, ja, Dawn. Das macht doch nichts. Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin. Mit ein bisschen Reinigungsbenzin geht das schon wieder weg." "Danke, Giles, danke, ohne dich ... ähm Sie wäre ich, wenn Buffy nach Hause gekommen wäre, tot gewesen. Wie kann ich Ihnen nur danken?" "Das kannst du in dem du mir sagst, warum du nicht schon längst im Bett liegst?" "Ich sagte doch, ich musste doch etwas gegen den Fleck tun." Dawn war etwas gereizt und deshalb war sie auch ein bisschen lauter geworden.  
  
"Ich bitte dich, Dawn. Es tut mir leid, falls es so geklungen hat, als ob ich dich bevormunden wollte. Das war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht, aber Buffy hat mich gebeten, auf dich aufzupassen, währenddessen sie mit ... ähm ... das sollte ich besser nicht erwähnen."  
  
Jetzt wurde Dawn hellhörig. "Was sollten Sie nicht erwähnen? Was tut sie?" "Okay. Ich sag es dir, aber versprich mir, dass du Buffy nichts davon sagst!" "Ja, okay. Ich versprech's Ihnen." "Sie kämpft mit einem sehr starken Gegner und das könnte sich noch ein wenig hinziehen und so lange bin ich für dich verantwortlich." Giles machte eine kleine Pause und meinte dann, "Jetzt gehst du aber ins Bett, oder willst du dass ich noch länger warten muss und der Fleck währenddessen eintrocknet?" "Nein, natürlich nicht. Gute Nacht. Giles? Bleiben Sie noch ein wenig und singen mir was vor? Ich weiß, es hört sich lächerlich an, aber ich kann nicht einschlafen, wenn mir niemand was vorsingt. Biiiiiiitteeeee!!!!!!!"  
  
"Na, wenn es unbedingt sein muss." Giles brachte ein gequältes Lächeln hervor und war darum bemüht, es nicht danach aussehen zu lassen.  
  
"Was willst du denn hören?"  
  
"Am besten wäre das Lied von Before Four."  
  
"Die kenn ich sogar. Welches soll ich singen?"  
  
"Feel free to say NO." Dawn war hellauf begeistert, als Giles sich Buffys Gitarre holte und zu singen begann:  
  
Feel free to say no now  
  
Everybody get up and shout it out  
  
Feel free to say no now  
  
Don't you give me a damn  
  
about your life now?  
  
Giles war richtig begeistert von dem Lied, er hatte es schon früher gemocht, aber er hatte es noch nie gesungen und daher hatte er auch nicht gewusst, was diese Band eigentlich sang, doch jetzt verstand er und er konnte sich damit zumindest einigermaßen identifizieren.  
  
Friday night about ten o'clock  
  
In the back seat getting hot  
  
Couldn't wait to  
  
get you in bed  
  
Pulled it out and  
  
you went ahead  
  
Dawn hörte mit immer mehr wachsender Begeisterung den Gesangskünsten des Wächters ihrer großen Schwester zu. Sie wusste gar nicht, warum Giles nicht öfter sang, er hatte doch eine tolle Stimme. [BI: Wie wahr, wie wahr!]  
  
I said stop, wait, what is that  
  
steaming up in my Cadillac?  
  
Couldn't see and I couldn't breathe  
  
You're about to kill it, lady  
  
Giles war peinlich berührt als er sah, dass Dawn ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte und ihre Augen gläsern funkelten. Sie schwelgte wohl gerade in Gedanken und dachte bestimmt an die Band, die dieses Lied geschrieben und gesungen hatte.  
  
Girl you know that  
  
I'm the only one that gives a damn  
  
Grow up start to use  
  
your brain  
  
or find another man  
  
Dawn hatte bemerkt, dass Giles sie musterte und wahrscheinlich versuchte aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schlau zu werden. Doch das wollte sie ihm so schwer wie möglich gestalten, da sie nicht wollte, dass er wusste was sie gerade dachte.  
  
I'm getting deep and I'm getting close  
  
To finding out what U love the most  
  
But I don't know  
  
why they're telling you  
  
Sunday night I'll be over you  
  
Giles wurde das Gefühl nicht los, die ganze Zeit von Dawn beobachtet zu werden. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und versuchte, dabei immer darauf bedacht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, Dawn anzusehen und ihren Blick zu deuten.  
  
Stop, wait, listen up  
  
Before we lose everything we got  
  
Lot of things you can stimulate  
  
But you're about to kill it, lady  
  
Dawn versuchte so zu tun als ob sie seine Blicke nicht sehen konnte, aber natürlich hatte sie sie gespürt und war ein wenig rot geworden. Sie mochte den Wächter und Freund ihrer Schwester und er war ja eigentlich auch ihr [BI: *grins* *gedankenabschweif* ups] Freund, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ...  
  
Girl you know that  
  
I'm the only one that gives a damn  
  
Grow up start to use  
  
your brain  
  
or find another man  
  
*Ich denke ich sollte nachdem sie eingeschlafen ist sofort aus dem Zimmer gehen, um nicht zu riskieren ...*  
  
I'm getting deep and I'm getting close  
  
To finding out what U love the most  
  
But I don't know  
  
why they're telling you  
  
Sunday night I'll be over you  
  
*Wieso schaut er nur so verträumt? Ich glaube er hatte schon lange keine ... Freundin? Ja, genau das wollte ich denken. Er tut mir so leid.*  
  
Stop, wait, listen up  
  
Before we lose everything we got  
  
Lot of things you can stimulate  
  
But you're about to kill it, lady  
  
*Sie hat es so schwer. Ihre Schwester ist die Jägerin, ihre einzigen Freunde, sind auch Vampirjäger, sie hat bestimmt keinen Freund, dem sie sich anvertrauen kann.*  
  
Say it to me, tell it to me, say it to me  
  
Say it to me, tell it to me  
  
Say it to me, baby  
  
*Er ist der Wächter meiner Schwester, er hat immer viel zu tun und daher gar keine Zeit für eine Freundin. Er kann sicher mit niemandem über seine Gefühle und Einsamkeit reden.*  
  
Say it to me, tell it to me, say it to me  
  
Say it to me, tell it to me  
  
Say it to me, baby [BI: Na, sagt es doch endlich!]  
  
Als Giles geendet hatte, war er sehr froh, dass das Lied schon aus war, da es ihm doch peinlicher gewesen war, als er zuerst gedacht hatte.  
  
"Und jetzt geht's ab in die Federn."  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
"Nichts aber. Ab ins Bett."  
  
"Okay." Dawn war etwas enttäuscht, da sie gehofft hatte, dass Giles sie noch ein wenig fernsehen lassen würde. Da hatte sie wohl vergebens gehofft.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt noch ein wenig lesen und du kannst, wenn du willst leise Musik hören, aber das Licht bleibt aus, verstanden?", fragte Giles.  
  
"Ja, ist klar." Dawn war froh, da sie bei Buffy nicht mehr hätte Musik hören dürfen, weil sie am nächsten Tag eine Arbeit hatte und diese nicht in den Sand setzen durfte, doch das wusste Giles ja nicht und er musste es ja auch nicht unbedingt wissen, trotzdem war sie nicht so froh darüber wie sie eigentlich sein sollte, da heute ihre Lieblingsserie lief und sie sie unbedingt sehen musste, da alle anderen in ihrer Klasse diese Serie auch schauten und es nicht sehr gut war, wenn man in der Pause oder in der Stunde, es kam darauf an welchen Lehrer sie hatten, nicht mitreden konnte.  
  
"Gute Nacht und schlaf gut." Giles war selbst müde und so ging er ins Gästezimmer, legte sich ins Bett und war auch einige Augenblicke später eingeschlafen.  
  
"Wenn Giles unten ist und liest, dann kann ich ja ins Gästezimmer gehen und noch meine Serie anschauen, es ist doch immer gut wenn man einen extra Fernseher hat." Dawn war überglücklich und schlich sich auf leisen Sohlen den Gang entlang und gelangte so auf schnellstem und leisestem Weg ins Gästezimmer, doch was sie nicht wissen konnte, war, dass Giles in diesem Zimmer gerade schlief. [BI: Was für ein Zufall.]  
  
Dawn setzte sich vor den Fernseher und wollte ihn gerade anschalten, als sie ein leises Geräusch vernahm, es glich dem eines Schnarchens, aber das konnte nicht sein, da außer ihr und Giles niemand im Haus war, und Giles war im Erdgeschoss und las. Oder doch nicht? Dawn drehte sich um und sah, dass jemand im Gästebett lag und leise vor sich hinschnarchte. Plötzlich gab dieser jemand einen Seufzer von sich und Dawn konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, es drängte ein Laut aus ihrem Hals, der einem Grunzen ähnlich kam. Dawn rannte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Zimmer, um zu vermeiden, dass sie von Giles, es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er es war, der im Bett geschlafen hatte, entdeckt wurde.  
  
*Was war denn das für ein Geräusch?*, dachte Giles und laut fügte er noch hinzu, "Was immer es auch war, es hat mich gestört. Ich hatte gerade so einen schönen Traum. Oh Joyce! Warum bist du nicht bei mir? Es kam mir irgendwie alles so vertraut vor, als wäre ich wirklich Dawns und Buffys Vater und Joyce meine ..." [BI: He, er war selbst mal verliebt! Warum träumt er von ner anderen?]  
  
*Er hat von meiner Mutter geträumt? Sie ist tot, ich vermisse sie so sehr! Vielleicht vermisst er sie ja auch!?! Als er eines Tages seinen Kummer mit Alkohol zu lindern versucht hatte und zu uns kam, erzählte er mir, dass er mal, zwar wegen eines Zaubers, aber trotzdem, mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Ich war völlig geschockt gewesen und fand es einfach abartig und ekelhaft. Aber als ich darüber nachdachte, dass er mein neuer Vater sein konnte, war ich gar nicht mehr von dieser Idee angeekelt.* [BI: Wäre ein vollkommenes Familienglück gewesen.]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wo bleibst du denn? Ich will endlich einkaufen gehen, und die Shoppingarkade schließt bald und ich muss noch in mindestens 14 Geschäfte. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr einkaufen und ich muss doch mit der Mode mitgehen.", sagte Anya mit besorgter Miene. Sie wollte doch nicht zu spät ins Einkaufszentrum kommen.  
  
"Ja, ich komme ja schon!" Xander war genervt. Er wollte nicht mit Anya einkaufen gehen. [Wer wollte das schon?] Leise fügte Xander noch hinzu, "Das meint sie doch nicht ernst. 14 Geschäfte!?! Oh mein Gott! Ich sterbe. [Ja!!!] [BI: Keine Vorfreude aufkommen lassen, nein, nein. Missachte seine Worte. JAAA!, schrie es durch die Wand. DINA!] Aber es muss wohl sein." "Xander kommst du?", fragte Anya und sah dabei auf die Uhr um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht zu spät kamen. "Ja, Schatz, ich bin schon unterwegs. [WAS!?! Du hast gesagt du stirbst, jetzt mach schon!] [BI: Ich sagte doch: Keine Vorfreude!] Jetzt kann es losgehen!" "Jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen.", sagte Anya.  
  
"Na, dann los." Gesagt, getan. Und schon waren sie unterwegs. Einige Minuten später standen sie schon in einem Geschäft für Dessous. Xander fühlte sich in diesem Geschäft sehr wohl. Er stellte sich seine Frau in diesen ganzen heißen Teilen vor und konnte nur sabbern. Währenddessen probierte Anya [BI: IH! Ich hab mich verlesen. Hab Xander gelesen!] schon das 5. Dessous an, aber es war nie das Richtige für sie.  
  
Sie wolle etwas heißes, das ihren Mann aus den Socken haute, ihm aber nur an ihr gefiel und an keiner anderen Frau. Deshalb dauerte es auch lange, sie wollte einfach die perfekte Reizwäsche.  
  
Als Anya an einem Ständer für Korsetts vorbei ging, sah sie etwas, das ihr mehr als zusagte. Es war ein schwarzes Korsett mit hellblauen Schnüren an der Seite und einem aufwendigen Muster. Es hatte einen sehr, sehr tiefen Ausschnitt, man könnte fast sagen, sie hätte gar nichts anhaben müssen, dann wäre sie genau so verdeckt gewesen. [Wenn ihr versteht was ich meine.]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn das jetzt ein bisschen gefühllos klingt, aber wo hast du Caedes kennen gelernt?" Buffy war sehr besorgt, sie hatten doch sowieso schon genügend Probleme und jetzt kam auch noch eins dazu. Die Götter dachten wohl: Aah! Die Jägerin, sie hat jetzt so viel zu tun, warum machen wir ihr nicht eine ‚Freude' und schicken ihr noch ein Problem, mal sehen, wie sie das bewältigt, währenddessen sie eine Göttin retten, sich einen liebeskranken Vampir vom Leibe halten, die Schule nicht vernachlässigen und noch die Patrouille erledigen muss. Warum denn nicht? Das wird sicher ein Riesen Spaß! [BI: JA! Noch mal, Noch mal!]  
  
"Ich war von einer Jägerin in eine Höllendimension geschickt worden und teilte mir mit ihm eine Zelle. Wir hatten uns ein wenig angefreundet, doch als ich fliehen konnte und er mich bat ihn mitzunehmen, war ich herzlos und habe ihn dort zurückgelassen. Ich war ein Monster, Buffy. [BI: Was sonst?] Ich habe ihn dort gelassen, obwohl ich wusste was mit ihm passieren wird. Ich hatte schon früher von diesem Gefängnis in dieser Dimension gehört und wusste auch wie die Gefangenen dort gefoltert und auf grausamste Weise getötet wurden. Es war mir egal. Es war mir schlicht weg egal, Buffy!"  
  
"Du warst ein Vampir ohne Skrupel. Du kannst nichts dafür. Du hast dich geändert, Spike, zum Guten. Du bist jetzt ein guter Vampir, der gegen das Böse kämpft.", sagte Buffy ohne zu wissen, warum sie das gerade gesagt hatte. [Ich hab's dir untergeschoben. Hahahah! Nein, war nur ein Scherz, das sind deine wahren Gefühle. Du wirst es schon noch merken.] "Ja, das stimmt [BI: Ja, das sind ihre wahren Gefühle] vielleicht, aber ich habe ihn dennoch dort zurückgelassen, Buffy! Er war mein Freund und ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen und deswegen und nur deswegen ist er jetzt hier. Wegen mir. Er will sich an mir rächen. Und wenn er mich nicht töten kann, dann wird er die Person töten die ich liebe. Und zwar dich, Buffy." Spike war den Tränen nahe. [BI: Wieso nur nahe?] [Nicht weinen, Spikey]  
  
"Spike ... Hör auf damit. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht will. Du liebst mich nicht, verstanden? [BI: Ich liebe dich, verstanden! Nicht du mich!] Du bildest dir das nur ein." Buffy war wütend und verwirrt zugleich. Lass uns anfangen nach Caedes zu suchen." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, schnappte sie Spike an seinem T-Shirt und schleifte ihn aus seiner Gruft. [BI: Mist, hatte gedacht, sie riss es ihm vom Leib]  
  
Wo sollten sie nur beginnen zu suchen? [Vielleicht in Spikes Bett? HÄHÄHÄ!!!!] [BI: Welcher Ort wäre geschaffener für ... die Suche nach ...?]  
  
She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 9 -   
  
[...] Meine (manchmal fiesen) Bemerkungen  
  
"Wir könnten zu Willy gehen.", schlug Spike vor. "Gute Idee.", willigte Buffy ein.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit waren sie bei Willys Bar angekommen. Spike meinte, er solle lieber alleine rein gehen, da Buffy in dieser Dämonenbar nicht willkommen war. "Also, wir machen es so, ich geh rein und du wartest hier, wenn ich in 20 Minuten nicht wieder da bin, dann verschwindest du, ist das klar?", wollte Spike wissen. "Aber ...", warf Buffy ein, doch Spike nahm keine Widerrede in Kauf.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Sie kommt näher."  
  
"Hat sich ja auch ganz schön Zeit gelassen ..." Caedes schlug die Beine lässig übereinander und reckte die Arme. "Scheint fast so, als wäre ihr der Bastard wichtiger als das Schicksal der Menschheit ... Was ist?", wollte er wissen, als Famulus stumm blieb.  
  
"Sie kommt nicht allein ..."  
  
Caedes rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Das war mir klar. Ohne ihren Schosshund geht sie doch kaum aus dem Haus ... Oder aber sie will ihn beschützen", kam er vom Thema ab. "Und sie hat Angst, dass ihr treuer Bodyguard noch mal so übel zugerichtet wird ..."  
  
"Ich fürchte, Gebieter, dass ..."  
  
"Du hast auch allen Grund, mich zu fürchten!", brüllte Caedes seinen Sklaven nieder. "Wie kannst du es wagen imich/i zu unterbrechen?! Wann merkt ihr Abschaum endlich, dass ihr nur den Mund aufzumachen habt, wenn iich/i es euch gebiete? Das kann doch kaum so schwer sein! Selbst ein Erbsenhirn würde irgendwann hinters System kommen, oder?"  
  
Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich im Raum aus und schien jeden Laut zu verschlingen. Famulus' Herz schlug so laut, dass es in seinen Ohren betäubend dröhnte. Das Einsaugen der benötigten Atemluft gestaltete sich immer schmerzhafter. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Vielleicht hätte er noch etwas warten sollen und erst später ... Nein, es hätte keine andere Option gegeben.  
  
Caedes blickte von seinem hohen Stuhl auf seinen Diener herab und wartete mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen auf eine Antwort. Worauf wartete der Idiot? Auf eine Extraeinladung?! "Ich habe etwas gefragt!"  
  
"Nein, Gebieter, natürlich habe ich nicht das Recht etwas zu sagen, ohne dass Ihr ..."  
  
"In Ordnung", knurrte er ungeduldig. "Was wolltest du zuvor sagen?"  
  
Famulus schluckte und senkte demütig den Blick, bevor er leise und schnell zu sprechen begann. "Sie sind mindestens zu zwanzig", Caedes schnappte nach Luft, doch er redete einfach weiter, "Die Jägerin und ihr Vampir inklusive. Irgendwie hat sie wohl eine Legion zusammenbekommen, die nun auf dem Weg hierher ist. Jeder einzelne der Gruppe ist fast so stark wie sie ... Ich befürchte ..."  
  
"Sie hat die Potentials aufgegabelt", beendete Caedes grimmig den Satz. "Fantastisch ... Als ob uns das noch gefehlt hätte ..." Mit verschränkten Armen ließ er sich sämtliche - nicht unbedingt zahlreiche - Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf gehen, ehe er eine Entscheidung fällte. "Geh und triff die notwendigen Vorkehrungen. Es wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen, Bellator zum Einsatz kommen zu lassen." Diesen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, zumal Bellator beinahe unberechenbar war. Mit Müh' und Not konnte Caedes ihn halbwegs lenken. Wenn er den Schlüssel besitzen würde, wäre alles viel einfacher, aber so ... Dann würde die Menschheit eben gleich mit der Jägerin draufgehen. Es war ja nicht so, dass das nicht seinem Plan entspräche ...  
  
Famulus begab sich rückwärts aus dem Saal, den Kopf Richtung Boden gesenkt verbeugte er sich ununterbrochen. Erst als er die Tür erreicht und sie hinter sich verschlossen hatte, wagte er aufzuatmen.  
  
Caedes wollte also Bellator einsetzen ... Ein schmales Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Dieser Idiot war ja so was von vorhersehbar!  
  
-------------------  
  
"Wie weit ist es noch, Liebes?" Seitdem sie Willys Bar ohne wirkliche Hilfe geräumt hatten, mussten sie sich nun einzig und allein auf Aphrodites Hilfsmittel verlassen.  
  
"Wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst, wirst du Caedes näher sein als dir lieb ist. In der Hölle!"  
  
"Da war ich schon", gab Spike unbeeindruckt zurück und versuchte einen Blick auf den Radar zu erhaschen. "Wie weit ist es denn nun noch ...?"  
  
Buffy biss die Zähne zusammen, weil sie das "Liebes" beinahe trotzdem hörte. "Nicht mehr weit!"  
  
"Warum bist du schon wieder so schlecht aufgelegt?", wollte der Vampir schroff wissen, da ihm ihre ständige miese Laune allmählich anging. "Ich bin derjenige mit der gebrochenen Nase, vergessen?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Buffy widerwillig und fuhr sich seufzend übers Gesicht. "Darum geht es aber auch gar nicht. Es geht viel mehr darum, dass wir schon viel zu viel Zeit vergeudet haben, die wir besser in Klothos Rettung investiert hätten. Und idas/i ist der Grund für meine schlechte Laune, verstanden?"  
  
Spike dachte sorgsam über ihre Worte nach. Sie war wütend, weil sie sich erst so spät um die Göttin kümmerte, weil sie zuvor mit etwas anderem ... wichtigerem beschäftigt war ... mit ihm.  
  
"Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein", wies Buffy ihn schroff zurecht, als Spikes Gesicht sich aufhellte. Leider hatten ihre harschen Worte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung ... im Gegenteil. *Warum hab ich auch meine Klappe nicht gehalten? Argh!!*  
  
------------------  
  
Der lange, verwundene Tunnel führte immer weiter ins Erdinnere hinein. Ganz am Ende, dort, wo sich nicht ein einziger Lichtstrahl mehr hinverirrte, befand sich das Verließ von Bellator. Es war zigfach geschützt mit meterdicken Betonwänden, elektrischen Umzäunungen, High-Tech-Sensoren, die jede seiner Bewegungen registrierten. Es gab kein Entkommen, außer man wusste den Code, der die Fesseln sprengte.  
  
Famulus betrachtete die furchteinflößende Tür einen Moment länger und begann dann den Code für das Zeitschloss einzutippen. Es stand außer Frage, dass er nicht dort sein wollte, wenn das Verließ sich öffnete und sein Gefangener freikam. Zwei Stunden war die Vorgabe, damit alles nach ... Plan lief. Doch sein Plan verlief längst nicht mehr synchron mit Caedes.  
  
Er wollte nicht länger ein Sklave sein. Zu viel hatte er bereits erdulden müssen unter seiner grausamen Führung. Die Unterdrückung sowie von physischen als auch von psychischen Fähigkeiten sollte Caedes noch zum Verhängnis werden. Nie wäre dieser bornierte Idiot dahinter gekommen, dass er, Famulus, der Schlüssel war, der Bellator beherrschen konnte.  
  
Caedes wusste zwar von einigen telekinetischen Fertigkeiten des Dieners, die ihm zu Hilfe kamen, wie zum Beispiel die unsichtbare Ortung der Jägerin, doch seine wahren Fähigkeiten waren ihm nach wie vor nicht bekannt.  
  
*Wenn er das gewusst hätte, hätte er mich nie runtergeschickt, Bellator zu befreien ...*  
  
Denn nun würde nicht die Jägerin, sondern Caedes selbst dem Biest zum Opfer fallen.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Danke, an alle die so viel Geduld mit diesem Teil hatten!  
  
She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 10 - Das Ende des Albtraumes  
  
Mit entsetzten Augen starrte Caedes auf das sich nähernde Monster. "Was ...", stammelte er verwirrt, als Bellator auf ihn zustampfte. "Was hast du angerichtet, Famulus? FAMULUS!!!" Dieser Sklave war aber auch für überhaupt nichts zu gebrauchen. Wenn ihn dieses Monster auch nur ein Haar krümmte, würde Famulus bezahlen, und zwar mit seinem Leben. "BELLATOR!", schrie Caedes seinen scheinbar außer Kontrolle geratenen Godzilla an.  
  
Ein Röhren, das entfernt an einen Dinosaurier erinnern könnte, entkam Bellators Kehle. Unaufhaltsam stapfte er weiter, jeder Schritt brachte den Raum zum Vibrieren. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und rotglühenden Augen war er die perfekte Personifizierung eines Albtraumes. "Bellator", versuchte Caedes es erneut, diesmal ruhiger. "Sitz!" Doch Bellator war weder ein Hund, noch Inu Yasha, dass er auf diesen Befehl entsprechend reagiert hätte.  
  
Die aus Stein gehauene Mauer im Rücken saß Caedes schließlich in der Falle, als er etwas ihm Bekanntes aufblitzen sah. "Famulus! Verdammt noch mal, unternimm was!!"  
  
Der Diener kam gerade um die Ecke und schien überrascht, aber nicht aus dem Grund, den sein Meister vermutete.  
  
"Halt das Vieh auf!", wies Caedes ihn an. "Das wird nicht ohne Folgen bleiben, SKLAVE! Wie kannst du es nur wagen, so bescheuert zu sein und nicht darauf zu achten, wohin der überdimensionale Schoßhund hinläuft?! Und warum kommst du erst jetzt?!"  
  
Bellator war inzwischen stehen geblieben und knurrte nur noch.  
  
"Ich schätze, Ihr seid nicht mehr in der Position, irgendwelche Drohungen auszusprechen, MEISTER", antwortete Famulus bissig. "Wie ich das sehe, habe ich die Zügel in der Hand. Und wenn ich will, wird Bellator Euch mit einem Bissen verschlingen. Na, wie ist das? Wie fühlt sich das an, unterlegen zu sein? Keine Kontrolle mehr zu haben?"  
  
"Famulus?" Zum ersten Mal sah Caedes das böse Glitzern in den Augen seines Dieners. "Was soll der Scheiß? Halt ihn zurück oder ...!"  
  
"Oder was? Wie bereits gesagt, Ihr habt keine Kontrolle mehr ... und gleich auch kein Leben ..."  
  
"Du ... du kannst Bellator nicht so lenken, dass er dir aufs Wort gehorcht!"  
  
"Doch", kicherte Famulus amüsiert. "Nur ICH kann ihn so lenken." Und dann nickte er Bellator zu.  
  
Caedes Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen, als er begriff. Sein Diener war der Schlüssel und er hatte es nicht mal geahnt! Und dann schrie er nur noch, als ihn das Tier bei lebendigem Leibe zerriss.  
  
"Brav gemacht", lobte Famulus sein Schoßhündchen während er die Blutlache betrachtete, die das Vieh gerade aufleckte. Keine Spur war von Caedes übrig geblieben. "Wirklich brav."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Was ist?", wollte Buffy sofort alarmiert wissen, als Spikes angenehmes Schweigen abrupt zu einem angespannten wechselte. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Blut. Durst", antwortete er unkohärent. "Caedes ist tot ... aber, das ist nicht alles." Er starrte mit leerem Blick ins Nichts und sagte nichts weiter, bis Buffy ihn schüttelte. "Wir sind zu spät."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Klotho versuchte ihn zu halten, verzweifelt klammerte sie sich daran, doch es sollte nicht sein und schließlich entkam er ... ihr letzter Atemzug.  
  
Zuviel Blut war aus ihren Wunden gelaufen, die Ratten hatten ihren Körper befallen und sie bei lebendigem Leibe angefressen, langsam machte sich auch der Realitätsverlust bemerkbar. Der Raum war immer kleiner geworden und die Zeit immer länger, doch niemand war zu ihrer Rettung erschienen. Das konnte es doch nicht gewesen sein, oder? Sie hätte doch gerettet werden müssen, oder etwa nicht? Wie konnte JamesMarsters15 nur MajinSakuko an ihre Story lassen und sie ihr das antun lassen?! So ein Schicksal hatte sie nicht verdient! Von Ratten verspeist! Aber im Jenseits würde sie sich an den beiden Autoren rächen, oder besser: sie ließ ihre Schwester Athropos ihren Lebensfaden kappen, dann ging es schneller.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Famulus lächelte zufrieden. Endlich war die Welt von diesem bösen, bösen Mann befreit, der ihn die ganze Zeit unterdrückt hatte. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung verwandelte er Bellator zurück in den Chow-Chow, der er einst gewesen war, bevor der böse Zauberer den armen Hund für seine Zwecke missbrauchen wollte.  
  
Und nun, als ihn Bella (das klang schon immer freundlicher als "Bellator") mit großen Hündchenaugen anblickte und den Kopf fragend schräg legte, wusste Famulus, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte.  
  
"Bei Fuß, Bella", befahl er sanft. "Gehen wir nach Hause."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Klotho ist tot", sagte Spike ausdruckslos. "Wir waren zu langsam."  
  
"Was?", wiederholte Buffy fassungslos. "Das ist doch unmöglich. Ich bin die Gute - wir sind die Guten - und die gewinnen immer. Wir können gar nicht verloren haben, also hör auf, so einen Schwachsinn zu reden! Los jetzt! Wir müssen uns beeilen und ..." Schnell lief die Jägerin weiter, doch sie hielt an, als sie merkte, dass Spike ihr nicht folgte. "Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
"Es ist vorbei ..."  
  
"Du gibst jetzt doch wohl nicht auf, oder? Für so einen Feigling hätte ich dich nicht gehalten! Ich bin enttäuscht von dir", Spike zuckte bei dem scharfen Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen, doch so war es doch immer schon gewesen, "Vampir. Ich habe mich wohl in dir getäuscht ..." Ihre nächsten Worte konnte sie nicht aussprechen, weil Spikes Faust in ihre Wange fuhr.  
  
"Sei still", zischte er leise. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Es geht nicht um Mut, du verbohrtes Gör, es geht um Logik. Warum sollten wir unsere Leben aufs Spiel setzen, wenn das Spiel längst verloren ist?"  
  
Buffy erholte sich rasch und holte zum Gegenschlag aus, den sie auch sofort ausführte und Spike ein zur Abwechslung grünes Auge verpasste. "Scheiß auf Logik! Was ist in unserer Welt schon logisch? Wir können sie bestimmt noch retten, verstehst du nicht?"  
  
Der Schlagabtausch ging weiter.  
  
"Es ist nicht vorbei! ES KANN NICHT VORBEI SEIN!! WOZU BIN ICH DENN SONST DA ... ?!"  
  
Spike fing Buffys beide Fäuste auf und zog sie zu seiner Brust. "Du bist nicht Schuld."  
  
"ABER ICH BIN DIE JÄGERIN! ICH BIN DAZU DA ... ICH HABE VERSAGT!!"  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, hörst du?", redete er ihr beruhigend zu. "Du kannst nichts dafür. Du kannst auch nicht alle retten, verstehst du?"  
  
"Wen hätte ich denn retten sollen, wenn nicht SIE?", schluchzte Buffy, warf sich ganz in die Arme ihres Vampirs und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ein lauter Schrei durchfuhr beinahe das gesamte Krankenhaus. Patienten, Krankenschwestern und anderes Personal zuckten zusammen, als sie den Schmerz hörten, der daraus sprach.  
  
"ABER ICH BIN DIE JÄGERIN! ICH BIN DAZU DA ... ICH HABE VERSAGT!!"  
  
-  
  
A/N: Jetzt war ein kleiner Realitätswechsel, für die, die's nicht bemerkt haben! Im nächsten Teil wird alles ein wenig genauer erklärt werden.  
  
Danke an alle Leser, auch wenn ihr keine Kommis schreibt - ja, das habe ich bemerkt.  
  
JamesMarsters15, nein Scherz, MajinSakuko ^.~  
  
She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 11 - Erwachen des Grauen  
  
"Shhhhh ... Alles in Ordnung", flüsterte die Stimme beruhigend, die zu den zwei Armen gehörte, die sie sanft hin und her wiegten. "Es ist alles in Ordnung ..."  
  
"WIE KANNST DU DAS SAGEN?", schrie Buffy und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. "GAR NICHTS IST IN ORDNUNG ... GAR NICHTS ... ICH HABE ..."  
  
"Du hast nicht versagt!", unterbrach Spike sie hart und drehte ihren Kopf herum, dass sie ihn trotz tränenverschleierter Sicht anschauen musste. "Du kannst nicht alle retten."  
  
"Aber ... ich hätte sie retten müssen."  
  
^^^^^Flashback^^^^^  
  
"Was denkst du, wo du hingehst?", fragte Buffy ärgerlich mit einem Seitenblick auf Spike. Die beiden kehrten gerade nach einer eher ruhig verlaufenen Patrouille zurück, wo ihnen nur ein paar wenige Vampir-Frischlinge begegnet waren. Und das obwohl Spike eigentlich Informationen gehabt haben wollte, die auf das Auftauchen eines gefährlichen Gegners hindeuteten. Doch Buffy war sich nicht so sicher, ob er mit dieser "Fehlinfo" nicht nur mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte. Nun gut, wenn er das wirklich vorgehabt hatte, hätte er sie wohl besser zu sich in die Krypta gelockt und wäre ihr nicht wie ein Dackel hinterhergelaufen.  
  
"Ich bring dich Heim", erwiderte Spike mit einem Grinsen. "Auch wenn du die Jägerin bist, bist du doch auch ein schönes Fräulein, dem weiß Gott was zustoßen könnte ... Und außerdem haben wir diesen anderen Dämonen oder was es auch sein soll noch gar nicht gesehen ..."  
  
"Bin kein Fräulein aber schön, kann dennoch ungeleitet nach Hause geh'n", gab Buffy darauf zurück.  
  
Spike lachte. "Hättest du nicht etwas von Shakespeare umwandeln können? Du weißt doch, dass das Einzige, was ich zurzeit mit "Faust" in Verbindung bringe, Glory ist ..."  
  
"... und ihre gebrochene Nase", vervollständigte Buffy grinsend.  
  
Während ihrer Plauderei waren sie an der Veranda angekommen, und sie stiegen die wenigen Stufen hinauf. Während Buffy ihren Schlüssel ins Türschloss steckte und sich noch überlegte, ob sie Spike hereinbitten sollte oder nicht, verspannte sich die Jägerin plötzlich. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung und ein Blick auf Spike zeigte, dass er dasselbe dachte.  
  
Und dann ertönte plötzlich ein gellender Schrei und Buffy ließ den Schlüssel los und warf sich gegen die Tür, da es so schneller schien. Das Schloss sprang heraus und die Tür wirbelte so schwungvoll herum, dass sie an der Innenwand zerschlug. Nun waren die Schreie nicht nur lauter, sondern auch deutlicher.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy erstickte fast an dem Wort, als sie und Spike das kleine Vorzimmer Richtung Wohnraum durchquerten.  
  
Buffy blieb wie erstarrt stehen, während Spike das gar nicht zu bemerken schien und er sich wie von Sinnen auf Glory stürzte, die neben dem Sofa stand und sanft lächelte, dass es einem eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. "Ich höre erst auf, wenn ich den Schlüssel habe ..." Und damit löste sie sich buchstäblich in Luft auf, Sekundenbruchteile bevor Spike mit geballter Faust sie erreichen konnte. Eine Lampe ging scheppernd zu Bruch.  
  
"Mom?", flüsterte Buffy und legte den Kopf schräg, als könnte ihr Gehirn nicht verarbeiten, was ihre Augen sahen. "Mom?"  
  
Joyce lag bewegungslos auf der Couch, ihre Beine und ihr linker Arm hingen über den Rand schlaff zu Boden. Ihr Mund war in stillem Schrei noch weit offen, wie ihre Augen, die starr vor Entsetzen und unsäglichen Schmerzen an die Decke blickten. Der Gestank von Blut und Tod vorherrschend, als die rote Flüssigkeit Joyces Brustkorb- und Bauchbereich tränkte, und in schmalen Bächen ihren Arm hinunterlief bis es von den Fingern ihrer linken Hand auf den Teppich tropfte, wo sich nach und nach eine Lache bildete.  
  
Buffy blinzelte, sah, dass Spike den Mund bewegte, konnte aber keine Worte hören, und erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Dolch, der bis zum Griff in der Brust ihrer Mutter versenkt war, und zwar ragte der Rest direkt über ihrem Herzen heraus.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
^^^^^Flashback End^^^^^  
  
She wants him to be with  
  
Teil 12 - Alles wird gut  
  
Buffy ging langsam, stützte sich schwer auf Spike, der keinen Kommentar bezüglich ihrer offensichtlichen "Anhänglichkeit" machte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst wie lange sie in der Nervenanstalt gewesen war, wie lange sie in diesen tranceartigen Zustand verfallen gewesen war. Der Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sie in ein großes Loch gestoßen, hatte sie beinahe nicht mehr freigelassen.  
  
"Spike?", fragte sie leise, den Blick abgewandt.  
  
"Hm, luv?"  
  
"Ähm, wo sind die anderen? Ich meine ..." Warum hatten sie sie nicht besucht? Hatten sie sie etwa schon abgeschrieben? Buffy wollte die Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende formulieren, geschweige denn laut aussprechen, aber sie vermutete, dass Spike ihren Gedankengang alleine zu Ende führen konnte.  
  
"Uh ... Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich-"  
  
"Verstehe." Buffy senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Was? Nein! Nein, Buffy, du verstehst nicht; was immer du denkst zu verstehen."  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht recht zu fertigen, Spike."  
  
"Nein, Willow, Giles und die anderen haben ein kleines Überraschungsprojekt für dich woran sie arbeiten. Ich weiß selbst nicht so genau worum es geht, Willow meinte irgendwas von, dass wenn es nicht klappt, dass ich mich dann nicht schuldig fühlen muss oder so ... Keine Ahnung. Aber es soll für dich sein."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Wirklich."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Buffy zögerte noch die Magic Box zu betreten, sie warf einen zögerlichen Blick zu Spike, der sie mental anfeuerte, atmete tief durch, und stieß dann die Tür auf. Es waren keine Kunden da, da an der Türe ein großes "Geschlossen"- Schild hing. Auf dem großen Tisch im mittleren Bereich lagen Berge von alt aussehenden Büchern, um sie herum saßen alle Scoobies und Giles verteilt, und blätterten und kritzelten auf Notizblöcken wie wild herum. Es sah aus wie immer. Giles war der Erste, der aufblickte, als die Türglocke ging. "Buffy", sagte er und veranlasste dadurch auch alle anderen aufzusehen.  
  
In wenigen Augenblicken sah sich Buffy von ihren Freunden umringt und halb erwürgt, was die anderen aber als "umarmt" bezeichneten. Über Xanders Schulter hinweg lächelte sie Spike an, der sich an die Wand gelehnt hatte.  
  
"Geht es dir besser?"  
  
"Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?"  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Es waren die üblichen Fragen, und Buffy ließ sie geduldig über sich ergehen. Dawn hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie ihre Schwester fest an sich drückte. Sie hatte es auch schlimm erwischt mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter. "Wir müssen dir was sagen. Zwei wichtige Dinge, Buffy."  
  
Die Jägerin blickte überrascht zu ihrer Schwester. "Was denn?"  
  
"Nun, als du nicht ... als du im Krankenhaus warst, da war so ein Dämon-"  
  
"Oh mein Gott, ist einem von euch irgendetwas passiert?"  
  
"Es war ein eher ungefährlicher Dämon", erklärte Giles und putzte seine Brille. Sein Blick war gesenkt, und deswegen übersah Buffy, dass sein Gesicht sich langsam rötete. "Sein Gebiet war die Erweckung von Erinnerungen ... und die Aufdeckung von Rätseln."  
  
"Aha." Buffy verstand nur Bahnhof.  
  
"Wir haben meinen Vater gefunden, Buffy!"  
  
Buffys Kopf zuckte abrupt zu Dawn ob dieser Offenbarung. "Was?"  
  
"Das Rätsel wer mein Vater ist ... Der Dämon versuchte mich mit dieser Information zu verwirren, aber das hat nicht geklappt", sagte Dawn und grinste kurz. "Du kommst nie drauf."  
  
"Giles", sagte Buffy knapp.  
  
"Was?", rief Dawn. "Wie hast du das erraten?"  
  
"W-wie bitte?", stieß Buffy schriller als geplant aus. "Erraten? Das war ein Witz wegen dieser Schoko-Eskapade! Oh mein Gott!" Sie warf dem nun hochroten Giles einen langen Blick zu. "Wie konnten Sie nur?", fragte sie, bevor ihr etwas auffiel. "Moment mal, das kommt doch zeitlich gar nicht hin ..."  
  
Giles räusperte sich. "Es muss wohl so gewesen sein, dass als der Schlüssel sich als Dawn manifestieren wollte, er ihr Wachstum so drastisch beschleunigt hat. Die genauen Dinge sind uns auch noch nicht so klar, aber das ist sicher ..."  
  
Buffy war verwirrt, um es einfach auszudrücken. Ein Blick zu Spike zeigte, dass er es eher locker nahm. "Du hast das gewusst?"  
  
"Ja", meinte er mit einem Schulterzucken. "War ja schließlich bei der Dämonenjagd beteiligt."  
  
"Ich muss mich setzen," Buffy rieb ihre Stirn, "Nicht, dass ich Sie nicht gerne als Stiefvater hätte, Giles, aber das ist ziemlich überwältigend."  
  
"Dann wird die zweite Nachricht wahrscheinlich noch überwältigender", meinte Willow.  
  
Oh. Die zweite Nachricht, die hatte sie ganz vergessen. "Einfach raus damit. Ich bin gerade gut drauf was Verdauen von schockender Nachrichten anbelangt."  
  
"Okay", sagte Willow gedehnt. "Wir wollen eure Mutter wiederbeleben, haben einiges bereits versucht. Es hat noch nicht geklappt, aber jetzt haben wir die perfekte Möglichkeit gefunden. Wir rufen den Heiligen Drachen Shenlong, der alle Wünsche erfüllt, und er kann sogar die Toten ins Leben zurückholen."  
  
Buffy nickte. "Interessant."  
  
"Wir meinen es ernst, Buffy", sagte Giles und blickte der Jägerin in die Augen um sie zu überzeugen.  
  
"Wir bekommen Mom zurück", meinte Dawn.  
  
-----------------------  
  
(Für alle, die wissen wollen, wie die Wiedererweckung vor sich ging: www.animexx.de YasaiNoVampaia's "Begegnungen des Schicksals" #18 und 19. Für alle anderen: Joyce lebt jetzt wieder, dort erwacht wo sie gestorben ist.)  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I-ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht", murmelte Buffy vor sich hin. "Was, wenn es nicht geklappt hat? Ich kann einfach nicht! Bitte zwing mich nicht ..."  
  
"Komm schon, luv, du bist doch die starke Jägerin", versuchte Spike sie aufzumuntern, die Türe zu öffnen. "Du schaffst das schon, außerdem sind wir ja bei dir."  
  
"Genau", fügte Dawn hinzu, obwohl sie selbst auch gewisse Zweifel nicht unterdrücken konnte. "Na los!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Na endlich."  
  
Buffy langte nach dem Türknauf, doch bevor sie ihn erreichte, schwang die Tür nach innen und Joyce Summers stand vor ihnen. "Mom", schluchzte Buffy; sie schluchzte viel in letzter Zeit; und warf sich ihrer Mutter in die Arme. Die tränenreiche Wiedervereinung dauerte noch lange in die Nacht hinein.  
  
She wants him to be with  
  
Epilog  
  
"Weißt du was?", fragte Buffy und zeichnete träge Kreise auf Spikes Oberkörper.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ohne dich hätte ich das nie überstanden ... der vorübergehende," Buffy schnaubte, auch vorübergehend war schmerzhaft, "Tod meiner Mutter, mein Zusammenbruch, das Krankenhaus, ich meine alles. Verstehst du? Du warst immer so ein guter Freund für mich und ich hab dich wie Dreck behandelt ... Es tut mir ... leid." Sie blickte dem Vampir in die Augen, der sie überrascht ansah. "Überrascht?"  
  
"Nun, ich weiß nicht, eigentlich schon ja-"  
  
"Dann wirst du gleich noch überraschter sein, fürchte ich."  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Ja." Buffy drehte sich auf die Seite und lächelte.  
  
"Ich bin überrascht, dass du noch lächeln kannst ...", sagte Spike vorsichtig.  
  
"Nein ..." Buffy lehnte sich auf ihren rechten Ellbogen, damit sie auf Spike herunterblicken konnte. "Ich mag dich, du bist mein bester und treuster Freund." Spike grinste. "Ich vermisse dich, wenn du nicht bei mir bist. Ich brauche dich, auch wenn mir das Angst macht." Spikes Grinsen hatte sich schon verabschiedet. "Aber mehr als alles andere," Buffy holte noch mal tief Luft, "liebe ich dich."  
  
Spike schnappte nach Luft, und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "I-ich ... Buffy ... ich weiß nicht, was-"  
  
"Wie wär's mit 'Ich liebe dich auch'?" Das Zittern in ihrer Stimme strafte ihre ruhige Ausstrahlung Lügen.  
  
"Wie könnte ich anders?" 


End file.
